sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts the Cheetah
Hearts Swift or Hearts the Cheetah is a cheetah who loves money and and was born into a rich family. She is the sex symbol of the My Sonic Heroes Manga. She is a spoiled brat. She is 19, is 3' 5 and her weight is unknown. Backstory (coming soon) '' Personality She is a strong-minded and independent woman. She is also ruthless, cunning and can seduce people with her sex appeal to get what she wants. She is also quite spoiled and can be a brat. She will do anything to get money and get rich. She also enjoys a good fight, especially verbal fights. She loves to makes fun of people behind their backs and she isn't very friendly toward people unless they give her something she wants. She also curses alot. Despite her unfriendly nature, she has shown romantic feelings toward Kyle and maybe Fang the Sniper (but she only dated him to get money). Skills Hearts is a master of sleath and spying, which took her years to perfect. She can also run very fast but in only short, long distance bursts, then has to slow down. She knows how to use a gun but has never been seen firing it. She also knows how to play poker. Here are all of her known moves: *Spin Attack *Spin Jump *Slide *Homing Attack *Spin Kick *Tornado Kick *Hearts' Secret Attack (only used in Sonic Boomhog: FIGHT!) *Mega Punch *Mega Kick She has no known super form and her ability type is speed. Weakness She is not very friendly, which leaves her with very little friends. She is also poor and can barely get herself by and relies on Radic for money. Despite being fast, she can only run in short, long distance bursts then has to slow down. Likes and Dislikes Likes: Kyle, money, Fang, poker, a good fight, guns, and getting what she wants when she wants it, Shade Dislikes: Radic (has gotten used to him though), Krystal, being poor, pickles, Serene, and anything that Serene likes Relationships '''Family:' Andrew Swift Sr. (Father) Marie Swift (Mother) Austin Swift (Brother) Ashley Swift (Sister) Love Swift (Twin Sister) Andrew Swift Jr. (Brother) Sunshine Swift (Sister) Friends: Kyle the Raccoon (Friend and ex-boyfriend; still friends with him) Shade the Hedgehog (Former ally but still friends with him secretly) Razz the Bat (good friend) Allies: Fang the Sniper (ex-boyfriend; lost contact with him) Radic the Dog Krystal the Arctic Wolf Rivals: Serene the Foxcoon (Hearts hates that she is a pacifist and that Serene called her the devil) Candi the Mole Enemies: Serene the Foxcoon (Reasons above) Shade the Hedgehog (Former ally but she is still friends with him though) Love: Fang the Sniper (ex-boyfriend) Kyle the Fox (ex-boyfriend; still has feelings for him) Shade the Hedgehog (Some fans believe that they are in love with each other) Theme Songs Circus by Britney Spears Poker Face by Lady GaGa Quotes "You know Kyle, you're sorta cute for a prankster." When flirting with Kyle "Did you just call me the devil?!" After Serene called her the devil "You thought I was going to lose? Ha!" After getting A rank "What?! I was expecting something greater. Oh well..." After getting B rank "Grrr... this doesn't even past for decent." After getting C rank "Dammit.... This is no good!" After getting D rank "No, no! I put some effort into it and this is all I get?!" After getting E rank Trivia *Hearts is similar to Rouge the Bat. Appearances Games: Sonic boomhog: FIGHT! Other Media: My Sonic Heroes Voice Actors English: KittheCat Japanese: Nao Takamori